Echoes
by CursedFire
Summary: One-shot   Taking advantage of Alex's drugged state, Amanda questions her about who she really is.   This is pretty much my prediction on what will happen in Episode 16, "Echoes" Rated T like the show


Nikita One-Shot

**So, I have been wanting to make a Nikita fanfic, but I don't have long ideas. So, here's a one-shot. I am typing this right before the episode and I am pretty much typing my predictions here. **

Alex lied down on the couch, her head swirling from the drugs. She could see the vague forms of Michael and Amanda, but she couldn't focus on either form. She held her father's watch tighter, trying to hide it as best she could. She didn't want anyone asking questions. She could tell Michael and Amanda were conversing about something, but the words just went straight through her head.

Michael left and the door slammed, hurting Alex's head even more. She wanted to fall asleep but she saw Amanda pick up a syringe, catching Alex's attention immediately. "Alex, I will help you sooth the withdrawal, but first I have some questions to ask you."

Alex knew, at that moment that Amanda saw the watch. Amanda remembers the mission. Amanda knows she isn't telling everything. Despite the need for the drug, she couldn't tell Amanda the truth. When she wouldn't answer Amanda's questions, Amanda left, taking the syringe with her. She came back soon, dragging Alex off to her old room from when she was a recruit.

Alex collapsed on the bed, the withdrawal soon taking effect. As much as she tried to sleep, the pain kept her awake. She couldn't stand waiting for the drugs to wear off, but Amanda wouldn't believe her story. She went over and over it with Nikita but it just wasn't a good enough lie. Amanda could tell she was hiding something.

In the morning, she was pulled out of her room, able to walk a little herself. Amanda led her to the medical center of division, directing her to a big chair. It looked much like the dentist chairs but it was upright. She sat down, Amanda strapping her arms. Alex mentally panicked, the worst-case scenarios running through her head.

But Amanda simply said she was going to sedate her to quicken her recovery. Alex sensed no lie and soon calmed down. Her head was still ringing but as the drugs worked into her system, she felt herself calm down, almost to the point of unconsciousness. But, Amanda purposely kept her conscious.

Michael showed himself. Amanda turned to him. "She's hiding something. She won't tell me everything."

Michael's face stayed neutral. "Well, now's your chance to find out."

Amanda turned to me. "Alex, I'm going to ask you some questions." Alex mentally sighed.

Nikita called Alex's cell again. She had been waiting for Alex to get better to contact her. It had been long enough, but Alex seemed to still be in division.

Concerned, Nikita went to her computer and pulled up the division browser. She worked her way into the security cameras, looking over them all. She was about to give up when the medical center caught her eye. Sitting on a chair, strapped down, was Alex.

"They wouldn't be strapping her down like that unless they think something's wrong. Amanda's trying to figure out who she is. I need to get Alex out of here before she finds out. If they find out she's Alexandra Udinov, it's only a matter of time before they link me to her escape."

Nikita was concerned. The only way she could think to get Alex out was to get her out of the country. However, she couldn't use Alex's name. She had to get them some fake IDs and maybe some disguises. No doubt, as soon as the alarm is raised, division will have their eyes on every airport, every gate, every possible way out of the country. This wouldn't be easy. Taking down division would have to wait.

Alex was panting, sweating in fear. Amanda was asking her questions, trying to find gaps in her story. She knew she couldn't keep it up in this drugged state, she would slip up eventually, mention a name, something. She knew that if Amanda found out who she was, she would tell Percy. If Percy knew, he would kill her, but not before figuring out how she escaped. Maybe, if she was lucky, Percy might let her live. But, asking how she escaped would lead to the obvious answer, the correct one. She was in league with Nikita. And, if they found out she was in league with Nikita, there was no chance she would live. They'd kill her immediately.

Amanda was bombarding her with questions about where she lived, what her parents were like, how her parents died, etc. Alex stuck to the story she and Nikita ran over and over. But, she knew that Nikita hadn't bothered to smooth out certain rough spots. She knew if Amanda were to search these people, they would come up as real people who died as Alex said. But, they had no kids. She knew if Amanda were to research the apartment Alex claimed to live, she'd not find an apartment with that name.

Alex knew there were too many rough spots, and Amanda would find them soon enough. Hopefully Nikita can get her out soon enough. But, even she knew she had dragged herself in too far.

Amanda began asking the golden questions.

"Alex, Why was Vlad after you? It was obvious he must have known you or seen you around. Those guys don't just kidnap girls willy-nilly. They have targets, and that was a set up. You recognized that girl. That Russian girl. Why do you know a Russian girl?"

Alex sighed, sweating through the withdrawal. "I met her at a bar on one of my off days. I didn't think she was drugged. Vlad probably saw me and decided I was hot. I don't know how sex-traders think."

Amanda wasn't convinced. "Alex, I can see the lie in your eyes. Why was Vlad after you?"

Alex sighed again. "He was my owner before I escaped. He was evil and he deserved what was coming."

"Alex, I may not be a trader, but I do know that no trader would go that far just to gain back one girl. They never go to the trouble for one normal girl."

"Maybe you don't know Vlad?"

"Alex, there's something else I noticed. At the scene, there was a camera stand, but no camera. If he was recording you, why, and where is the camera now?"

Alex sighed again. "Because, Amanda, he enjoys recording girls being stuffed into dog cages. One of his boys came in and took the camera."

"There are no surviving henchmen. None had a camera on them. And, I doubt Vlad recorded something like that. Through my time at division Alex, I have seen plenty of sex-traders. I know their behavior. They only ever record for two things: Movies and Money. I mean, there was some way he could gain something by filming you. I know from your state that it wasn't movies. Why could he gain money from recording you?"

Alex sighed and thought for a minute. "Because he wanted me to say I was some rich girl, I don't remember her name." Alex looked away, a sure sign to Amanda she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Alex." Amanda said, pulling Alex to face her. "Was the name of the girl Alexandra Udinov?"

Alex's heart plummeted. _Amanda knows. _She thought, hope slowly waning. Alex shook her head, trying to convince Amanda that she was wrong. Amanda could see the lie in her eyes.

"Alex, how did Mr. and Mrs. Udinov die? And their daughter?"

"As far as I now, they all died in a home-fire."

"And, do you know about the bodies?"

Alex knew, but she refused to answer, shaking her head no.

"Well, let me tell you. Mr. and Mrs. Udinov both died in the fire, their charred bodies found. But, there was one body missing. The body of their daughter Alexandra Udinov."

Alex glanced around and her head spun despite the sedation. "And, Alex, do you know why that fire started? It was division, but I bet you knew that didn't you?"

"What? No, I didn't, but that wouldn't be in the reports anyways. Didn't you disguise it as an oven fire?"

"Alex, I think we both know your name is Alexandra Udinov and somehow you escaped that fire."

Alex said nothing, answering Amanda's question through silence. Amanda smiled and left, but not heading to Percy's office.

Alex probably thought Amanda was going to see Percy, but she decided she would keep this little piece of information between herself and Michael. Michael thought through this all, trying to figure out why this seemed so suspicious. Amanda had left it at that, but Michael had a feeling there was more to the story.

He turned around, heading to Birkoff's office. Storming in, Birckoff quickly turned to face him.

"What's up?"

"I need you to look into a previous mission. Udinov assassination."

"Um, Yeah Sure."

"I want all the info. Who was there, who got the targets, everything."

"Alright, Gotcha." Birckoff typed quickly, pulling up a generic file.

Michael read through. He found unhelpful things like two bodies found, one mission. It wasn't until he got to the participants that he got anything. The agents there were all dead. Except for one. Nikita.

Michael suddenly knew. Flying out of Birckoff's office, she went straight for his car. He sat there for a while running his hand through his hair.

Alex was supposed to be killed by division. Nikita saw a 14-year old girl and saved her. She got sold into slavery. Nikita escaped. Nikita found out about Alex. Nikita saved Alex. Alex is the mole, not Thom.

**Yeah, so this is what I think will be the basic rundown of episode 16, "Echoes"**

**Just a basic one-shot, predictions and such. Reviews make my day, so please review. **


End file.
